Elvali Ramarys
' ' is a Dunmer Nightblade and a subordinate of Morgan, as part of his smuggling organization in northern Tamriel. She is one of the few higher ups in his organization that aren't vampires. In the organization she is Morgan's right hand. Early Life Elvali studied at the College of Winterhold for quite a few years, where she learned Restoration and Destruction magic. While studying there she met and befriended the then young Khajiit Jo'Khar. However, she wasn't particularly fond of the college and left right after completing her studies. She became a nightblade, acting as an independent assassin. During her time working solo she ran into an organization that served the smuggler Morgan and accidentally got on their radar after messing up some of their business. She was hunted by Morgan and his men for a few years before they finally caught her. To her surprise, Morgan didn't intend to kill her. Instead, he offered her a job. At the time, she was unaware that Morgan had killed her old friend, Jo'Khar's, family. She made her way up in his organization and eventually became his right hand. Her main duties were assassination and theft missions as well as protecting smuggling caravans. RPs Character Form *Class: Nightblade *Skills: Master Sneak, Expert One-Handed/Light Armor, Adept Restoration/Speech/Destruction *Spells: Fireball, Firebolt, Invisibility, Ash Rune, Ash Shell, Close Wounds, Ebonyflesh, Teleport *Powers: Ancestor's Wrath, The Serpent Stone *Equipment: Rough Leather Armor, Daedric Dagger. Return of the Septim Dynasty III Elvali had been sent on a job to kill Jarl Thongvor Silver-Blood of the Reach, but she failed and was incarcerated in Cidhna Mine. She was able to escape, making her way to the Dwemer ruins under the city of Markarth, but was captured by the Falmer that inhabited the place. She was being tortured by the Falmer when someone cast an Ash Shell spell to paralyze the strongest Falmer and finish off the weaker ones. After killing the lesser falmer, he finished off the falmer shadowmaster with a stab to the head. When the man approached Elvali told him that he was a little late, it would've been better for him to arrive sooner. She knew that her boss, Morgan, would come for her eventually. Morgan replied, removing the binds from the elf, saying that being a smuggler he had to avoid the authorities and that it took a lot of arrangements. She passed out from exhaustion. She woke up in the alchemy store with Morgan at her side and an old woman tending to her. After the woman left, The elf wagered that he needed her for another back massage. The vampire replied, saying he needed her help to turn the tide of the war for the Empire. After fully recovering Elvali followed Morgan to the outskirts of Cheydinhal. Morgan's headquarters was an underground cave filled with complete essentials for a living and training quarters built by his subordinates to their greatest extent. Elvali noticed that he was training more recruits. She asked him if he was growing paranoid. They watched the subordinates train. Morgan said that these people who were training were previously street urchins, refugees, the poor and the like. He just gave them a chance to make a living with some training, and a bit of magic. They saw one of the trainers use transversals to travel up to 10 meters. The subordinates had transversals, but is limited to 10 meters and needs 5 seconds to be recast. Morgan and Elvali we're sparring with each other for half an hour until a courier ran into the room. An initiate told Morgan that the Khajiit was now in Solitude, and had asked some townsfolk about them. He asked what his orders were. Morgan told him to send the men to take care of him, but to keep it quiet. Since Skyrim was hostile territory. The initiate left. Elvali asked who the Khajiit was. Morgan said he was some cat who sticks his nose to where it doesn't belong. The elf asked Morgan how the trio was coming along. The Imperial said it was going good, but the shortage of funds was becoming a problem. He then told her to prepare, as they were going to visit the Emperor soon. Morgan and Elvali arrived at the White-Gold Tower a few days later. Morgan told the soldiers guarding the entrance that they were there to see the Emperor. The soldier recognized Morgan from his last visit to the White-Gold Tower. He let them in and said the Emperor was in his study. The whole city was a little uneasy. In the last week everyone that was rumored to have been supporters of Daric, the Nords or the Forebears was hung. Their corpses still covered the graveyard around the Tower. Morgan commented on the dead, saying that was what happened to those who opposed the Empire, even in their minds. He told Elvali that it was best not to get on his bad side. They followed the Imperial Soldier. The Soldier brought them to the Study. The door was half open and the Emperor was in his desk looking over reports. The soldier told Augustus that Morgan was here. The Emperor told them to come in, he sounded tired. Elvali asked Augustus if he was alright, since he looked very exhausted, expressing concern for him. Morgan suggested that he lend some of his best men to keep the Emperor safe. Augustus told them that the reports on his desk were keeping him up, that it was nothing to worry about. He told Morgan that the Penitus Oculatus were his guards, but admitted that when Ortius Civello defected to Daric's forces he took many of the Penitus Oculatus with him. The vampire nodded, then asked what the Emperor would ask of them. He though for a second. He told Morgan to bring over some men, and he could give them the Ebony weapons and armor that he smuggled to Cyrodiil. Augustus then asked how the whole Khajiit thing was going. The vampire said that if the Khajiit even dozed off for a moment, that his men would not hesitate to end him if he is found. He said the best thing was the cat's cluelessness to where he was. He said he'd send men at his request, then asked if there was anything else. The Emperor said to just keep smuggling and using subterfuge to undermine Daric and his allies. Morgan said he'd send a new leter once he opened new trump cards. Morgan and Elvali bowed before the Emperor before they left. Elvali asked how they were going to undermine Daric and his allies, as they walked the halls. He said that Skyrim was the perfect breeding ground for this kind of activity. He said he knew just to person to aid them. He contacted his ''friend to aid in his operations in Skyrim, and soon his friend joined the smuggling caravans in the province. They left the Imperial City and some time later Morgan sent another letter to the Emperor, along with 100 men to protect him. Despite Morgan's efforts the war continued in favor of the rebels. The vampire decided that it was best to abandon the Emperor. He focused on the Khajiit that was still hunting him and started to attack his smuggling caravans. He stopped his smuggling operation from Skyrim when the Nords learned of them. Going into hiding, to escape the Khajiit, he left Elvali in charge of most of his forces. He also left her the assignment of killing the Khajiit, as he knew that since the two of them shared some history the Khajiit might drop his guard around her. Especially if she faked betraying her master and joined up the with the vengeful Khajiit. Jo'Khar kept hunting the Blackhearts, so Elvali decided to set up a situation in which she could get close to him and join him as Morgan ordered. She went to a hideout in a cave south of Helgen, having leaked information that one of the Blackheart smuggling caravans would be there. She waited in the cave for the Khajiit to make his move, knowing that he was there. The Khajiit yelled and a group of Rieklings attacked the assassins in the cave. If they had made it that far in, the Dunmer knew that the guards outside must have been killed already. She kept watching, waiting for the Khajiit to leave an opening. Before Jo'Khar could go after the caravan, Elvali nearly slashed his throat open. He asked her who she was. Elvali didn't give an answer. She just started attacking the Khajiit instead. The two crossed blades. Three Rieklings jumped at her neck, pushing her down and punching her in the face while she was laid down there. They were kicking her chin and jumping on her like she was a trampoline. The elf quickly kicked the Rieklings out of her way while seeming to try to hide her face. She then started running quickly, wanting to separate the Khajiit from the little creatures. She looked over her shoulder and saw that the Khajiit was following her. She was a very fast free-runner. He had trouble catching up. He asked her whom she was, telling her that if she stopped running they could talk. Elvali just kept on running like she was long-winded. The Khajiit told her that she was trying his patience. He panted as he tried to catch his breath. The Dunmer then finally stopped and tried to catch her breath as well. He stopped next to her and asked if she was ready to talk now. 14 minutes later, after crossing blades, she was finally exhausted and fell to her knees. The Khajiit asked her whom she was again. Elvali then took off her hood and Jo'Khar recognized her. He then sheathed his dagger and carried Elvali with his right shoulder. She asked him why he was carrying her and asked if he was still a puppet to politics. He told her that he was acting of his own accord, they made their way back to the cave. When they approached, the little Riekling chief asked whom the woman was. The mage told him she was an old friend and that she just mistook them for bad people. Elvali was just silent, she was a little shocked at the tribe of Rieklings following the Khajiit. Jo'Khar asked the chief why he didn't make their new home in the cave they just cleared out. He said he would take the woman somewhere safe. The Riekling chief nodded. The Rieklings seemed to agree on making the cave their new home after they lost their former home in Solstheim. The Khajiit told them he would make sure to return as soon as possible. He then left with Elvali and decided to use one of the assassin's horse to get to Solitude quicker. On the road to Solitude the elf asked Jo'Khar why he spared her. He asked her if she sought out death that much. She said that she didn't, but was expecting the Khajiit to kill her since she worked for Morgan, the man who killed the Khajiit's family and took his clan's fortune. Jo'Khar asked if she really thought that he made it that far if he had fallen into despair. He said that if he was consumed by his hatred he would probably have become a highwayman. Elvali said that she still didn't understood him. The mage ominously said that she would soon enough, then told her that she shouldn't move or she would exhaust herself. Elvali went silent and rested on the horse. Her plan had worked, she was now following the Khajiit. However he still had his guard up around her, he didn't trust her. She would need to earn his trust before she could kill him. The two continued to head towards Solitude. They arrived in Solitude and he carried her to the Temple of the Divines for healing. He told her to wait there while he tried to find someone to heal her. She saw Jo'Khar talking with another Khajiit, he then pointed at her. The Khajiit priest walked towards Elvali and brought her to a nearby bed for healing. He started to pray as he healed her. By the time he was done with his prayer he finished healing her. Elvali thanked the Khajiit priest and tried to stand up. The mage told her that she shouldn't walk right now. Elvali ask if he was going to stab her with a poisoned dagger when she was not looking. Jo'Khar remained silent. She was confident that she was slowly earning his trust with her act. The priest said that it was his pleasure and his duty as a priest of the Divines. He asked the two of them if they could do a favor for him. They asked what it was. He told them that some days ago a hooded man came into the temple and said that he was looking for a cure to his disease. The priest told the man to sleep a little so he would heal the next day, for he was in no condition to heal him. The hooded man came into his room at night and stole his Stalhrim battleaxe, Icestone. The man had ran towards Volskygge, a nearby ruin. He asked them to retrieve it for him. He said he would reward them. Jo'Khar accepted the job. The woman told him that he wasn't going alone, and said that she was coming with him. The mage nodded and told the priest that they would be returning as soon as possible. The two then left for Volskygge with the horse they came to Solitude with. Before they left, the priest told them that he and the reward would be waiting at the temple. They arrived at Volskygge. Elvali muttered to herself, stating how the ruins looked the same since last time she had been there, and fell back. Jo'Khar was ahead of her and called to the elf, asking her if she was coming or not. Elvali seemed to snap out of it and told him to wait up as she caught up to him. They entered the ruins. Inside they were met with two Nords wearing Ice Armor walked towards the Khajiit and Elvali. They told the two to begone, for they were trespassing in the domain of Iniiz, the self proclaimed master of Ice. One of the Nords told them to turn back or they would have to them do so. Jo'Khar charged Lightning on his hands and told them he would see about that. Elvali drew her Daedric Dagger and waited for the Nords to try to hit her. The Nords grabbed their Stalhrim Warhammers and charged at the Khajiit. Both of them seemed to avoid attacking Elvali because of their fear for her. The mage avoided the attacks and shot the spells at them, then clawed them with his own claws. She just watched and wanted to see how Jo'Khar still remembered what their teachers from the College taught him years ago. The Nords didn't dodge. They were too slow with their warhammers and armor on they were slow at movement. As result, they were easily defeated. The elf told Jo'Khar that his skills were impressive. He told her that a mage was only as good as the spells he knows. He then drank the blood of one of the Nords to quench his hunger that was starting to become too much to bare. After filling himself, he said for them to move. The two then proceeded deeper into the ruins while avoiding traps and Draugrs. After a long walk into the depths of Volskygge, at the main chamber there was some kind of wall with something written in the dragon tongue in it. Voices echoed through the corridors and walls of the chamber while a sarcophagus was under the wall with some kind of pale elf was in front of it, waiting for someone to approach. When he saw the two of them approaching he told them to come closer as he laughed. He sounded mad and he looked like an Altmer, but very much paler. Elvali asked if the Altmer was the master of ice guy, for he looked insane. Jo'Khar told her that he thought so, then revealed himself to the crazy elf. He told the Altmer that he had not come to cause trouble, he came to retrieve something. The Altmer grabbed Icestone from a nearby table and asked if that was what they were looking for, then said that he was going to throw it away anyway. He threw the stalhrim weapon in the pedestal above the sarcophagus. The crazy elf laughed maniacally. The sarcophagus opened and an undead Lich came out of it, grabbing Icestone, using them to attack the elf with telekinesis. The Altmer was killed by the battlaxe. The Lich spoke something in a language that neither Elvali nor Jo'Khar understood, then attacked them. They guessed that the Lich was Iniiz, the so called master of ice. The Khajiit entered his battle stance. Elvali wasn't happy that they'd been to fight an undead lich. Nevertheless, she drew her dagger. Iniiz casted Frost Cloak in himself and swung at the woman. Jo'Khar moved back, avoiding the Frost Cloak. The female elf just kept on dodging the Lich's attacks. She expressed her enthusiasm of seeing a real lich, for there were so few of them. She attacked Iniiz with her dagger. The Khajiit said that he was going for the kill and decided to shoot Chain Lightning at the master of ice. Elvali told him to watch it, for she had to jump out of the way to avoid the spell. Iniiz was staggered and seemed to take a lot of damage. He shouted something that Jo'Khar didn't understand. The elf seemed not to understand it either. The mage shot Lightning Bolts at the lich. Elvali casted Bound Bow and tried to land a bullseye on the Lich's head. Iniiz was already at his last amount of health. He was very weak, though his magicka seemed to still be full. He said some unrecognizable last words and then shot an Icy Spear at the elf, but missed. Elvali grabbed Icestone from the Lich's corpse. Jo'Khar and her started to head back to Solitude with the battleaxe. When they made it to the city they headed straight to the temple. The Khajiit priest saw them approaching him inside the temple and asked them if they retrieved his battleaxe. The elf nodded and then handed him Icestone. He grabbed the axe and looked at it. He seemed very emotional about getting back his weapon and told it he missed it. He turned to the two and thanked them, having them a pouch of gold. Jo'Khar took the pouch and thanked him. The two decided to head to the Winking Skeever for a drink. Hunt for Vengeance A Song of Snow After the destruction of the Blackhearts at the hands of Cristus, it is unknown if Elvali survived as her allegiance to the faction remained skeptic during Cristus's awakening. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dunmer Category:Nightblades Category:Blackhearts